objectbrawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sticker the Explorer (episode)
Sticker the Explorer is the 5th episode of Object Brawl released on June 6th, 2014. In this episode nobody is up for elimination and the contestants get to vote for a recommended character to join Object Brawl Plot Sticker the Explorer starts broadcasting. Sticker appears that he could find a random phone. The screen pauses, and Sticker says "Great!" and then he said that the viewers want to shout "Hay un muerto en el rio!". Meanwhile at the Closet of Shame, Axe and Cup were watching Sticker the Explorer, Axe shouted "Hay un muerto en el rio", while Knob was not allowing the eliminated contestants to watch Sticker the Explorer. Back at the show, Sticker said "you found it!" and tells Siri where is the tree and Siri said "it's right there" and called Sticker a dumb idiot. Sticker started to hate the "random phone" and throws away. The screen blacks out for a while when Sticker eats the pizza. Debuting Day Remote announces the last episode that one recommended character will joining the game and there are 11 recommended characters so far; *Blue Planet - 100dcx *Picture Frame - boogiaOscar *Hand - RayLover9462 *Boxing Glove - Jade Miller/Corbin Miller *Coal - FriesFan7844 *Ring Pop - Oscar Cruz *Bagel - Sameeh Salama *Cereal - RexelStudios *Square - J Waughtal *Pokeball - Logan Martin Then, Remote tells the final 13 will be voting on who will they want to join. Ring Pop is happy to join Object Brawl, but Pokeball wanted to join first. Then, they argue. Everyone else voted for Cookie, Crystal, Dollar and Gameboy voted for Picture Frame, Flashlight and Highlighter voted for Pokeball, Penny and Maraca voted for Blue Planet, Glasses voted for Cereal and Easter Egg voted for Ring Pop. All the votes are in, everyone else got no votes that they will never debut, Ring Pop and Cereal got one vote each, Blue Planet and Pokeball got two votes each, and the final two started. Remote tells that he will find out after the break. See the break: Sticker's Dumb Cooking Show After the break, Cookie finally joins Object Brawl. The Challenge for Cookie Remote announces the challenge is to compete for Cookie. Two contestants will be eating cookies and the one finishes their cookies wins and moves on to round 2. Glasses has to sit there because Team Awesome has 1 more member than Team Blue. The first round starts with Dodgeball and Maraca. Dodgeball ate all of his cookies, while Maraca doesn't. Gameboy tries to eat his cookie, but it fails, causing him to be electrocuted. Crystal eats slower than Easter Egg who eats all of her cookies faster than her. Sticker becomes a Pac-Man and eats all of his cookies. In the round 2, Easter Egg eats one of the big cookies and made her team win. Since Team Blue won once again, Cookie goes onto the team. Epilogue Sticker feels great on his trip and tells the viewers that what's their favorite part of the trip and he liked it too. Cookie says that his favorite part was, but then someone shuts him up. Trivia *This remarks Sticker the Explorer debuts for the first time. Category:Episodes